Pascal's Triangle Revisited
Plot End tag Some students watch a video yearbook by Abed featuring all the main study group members, complaining that they do not know any of these people. Recurring themes Continuity *'That just happened': In the previous episode, Chang was revealed to be a fraud as a teacher and now has enrolled at Greendale to get a real degree like Jeff. *'Returning students:'' This episode sees the return of Garrett, Vaughn, Leonard, Eric, Linda, and '''Star-Burns. Actor Matt L. Jones also returns as the character known as "Stoner friend". In a previous episode, "Introduction to Film", he played a coffee delivery guy. *'Returning faculty': This episode sees the return of''' Professor Whitman, '''Professor Duncan, and Professor Slater. *'A sweet ride': Jeff's Lexus '''is still damaged from Chang's assault with his keytar in the previous episode "English as a Second Language". *'''Replay: Chang's meeting with Duncan mirrors Jeff's meeting with Duncan in the first episode. *'School supplies': **Abed is wearing a sword at his kegger which originally appeared in "Communication Studies". **Throughout the episode, Troy is seen eating a large cookie provided at the school dance. *'School song': Pierce plays the school song at the Tranny Dance, a song he wrote in "[[Advanced Criminal Law|Advanced Criminal Law]]". *'Googly eyes': Jeff's relationships with Slater, Britta and Annie are explored in this episode. *'Discontinuity': **When Vaughn says goodbye to Jeff he says "Sayonara, Konbanwa" Konbanwa is a greeting and it means "good evening". **Abed's observations about Jeff's relationships with Slater and Britta in the prvious episode "Communication Studies"is retconned in this episode. He had earlier stated Britta was the one motivating Jeff to change for the better and Slater was the one who accepted him as is. Jeff agrees with his assessment but then changes his mind and reverses the two women's roles in this episode. Creator Dan Harmon acknowledged the discrepancy and offered an explanation for it in interview this interview. *'Cliffhanger': The episode ends with Jeff kissing Annie, the repercussions of which are dealt with in the Season Two premiere. Running gags *'You're the worst': Shirley's unseen friend is mentioned. Everyone is glad that he is transferring schools. *'Pansexual imp': Dean Pelton's Dalmatian fetish comes to a head in this episode. *'Nice outfit:' Dean Pelton's personal ad is answered by two people wearing Dalmatian costumes. *'Visual aids': At the Tranny Dance, Troy is seen eating a giant cookie that gets progressively smaller each time he appears onscreen. Pop culture references *'Alert nerd!: '''Abed brings up the trope of "Jumping The Shark" when explaining to '''Troy' why they can't move in together. Meta references *'Parody': The episode was meant to be a take on teenage soap operas like "Dawson's Creek", particularly the love triangle aspects of those shows. *'Up against the wall': **Pierce asks Troy, "What happened to us?" This is an overt reference to the fact that the writers had originally intended for Pierce and Troy to be best friends. When the Troy/Abed pairing was shown to have great chemistry, that idea was quickly dropped. **When Dean Pelton announces the candidates for Tranny Queen, he says the name "Danielle Harmon", a reference to the shows creator Dan Harmon. *'Use your allusion': **Abed turning off the lights in the study room is a reference to the last episode of "Cheers" when Sam Malone ended the show by turning the lights off in the bar. **Linda Greene from The Greendale Gooffaws urges Jeff to choose Britta by saying "Team Britta", a reference to the vampire novel series, "Twilight". **Chang tells Duncan that he will find a loophole and kill him, a reference to "Lost" and The Rules. *'Current events': Star-Burns yells out "Bring Conan back!", a reference to NBC who at the time had removed Conan O'Brien as host of "The Tonight Show." (See '''IRL) *'''Resume: Dino Stamatopoulos (Star-Burns) was a writer for Conan from '93 to '99 Gallery AA yearbook 1.jpeg|Star-Burns in the yearbook. AA yearbook.jpeg|Troy in the yearbook. AA Troy cookie.jpeg|Troy eating a giant cookie. Aa Jeff and Britta.jpeg|Jeff and Britta. Aa Britta In dress.jpeg|Britta tells Jeff that she loves him at the school dance. AA Britta i.jpeg|Britta talks to Slater at the school dance. AA Anie.jpeg|Annie at the school dance. Quotes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Community Episodes